


The SquidBeak's day off

by FurendoriSosumi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, F/M, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurendoriSosumi/pseuds/FurendoriSosumi
Summary: This is a non-canon Valentine's day story for my story on Wattpad. OC's are Itsuki Flare, Furendori Sosumi (Furen for short) (ink furry?), Kazi Koru, and Hoshi Koru. Doing 4 and 8 for the agent ship because 4*2=8 if you know what I mean you know how 4 is gonna get help.
Relationships: Agent 4/Agent 8 (Splatoon)





	The SquidBeak's day off

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on phone so please excuse my fucky wucky format. 8's name is Lira, 4's name is Sarin (s-AIR-in), and 3's name is Remi. Beach day in February never heard of it myself but I'll give it a shot!

"Hello world!" Furen said peacefully "It's 5:36am go back to sleep" Flare replied in a grumpy moan.

"Nope!"

"Yes."

"I'd rather cuddle with you! Besides it's your birthday and Valentine's day. Let's have some fun~"

Furen nuzzles her neck waking her up more, "Cut it out, that tickles." He kept at it until finally, she started giggling, "Hehe, okay come here you big floof."

"Yaay, we'll be meeting the others later near at Crusty Sean's food truck, then we'll all head to the beach later, but you owe me some cuddles."

They both got comfortable in bed, Flare resting her head on Furen's chest. "My floofy heart will always belong to you, my sweet inkling." Flare gave a little smirk before dozing off.

_______________________________________

Hoshi woke with a yawn taking her arms off what ever warm body she was holding before, "Wait... I didn't sleep in my bed last night and that's definitely no plush in my arms."

"Yeah I'm no stuffed animal Hoshi."

"Oh jeebus! I'm sorry 3! I didn't mean to u-um, go on your side of the bed..."

"I'll let it slide since it's Valentine's day, and stop calling me 3, we're not at headquarters. Just call me Remi."

"Yes ma'am. If you're letting it slide it's because you want me to be your Valentine don't you?"

"No."

"Aww." Hoshi had a tear in her eye from disappointment, and Remi can't stand to see Hoshi cry.

"Fine... If you're that lonely I'll be your Valentine." Hoshi smiled as the tear ran down her cheek, Remi gently wiped it off Hoshi's cheek.

"Happy Valentine's day Hoshi." Remi pulled Hoshi closer and held her in her arms. Hoshi enjoyed every second in her arms until she drifted off back to sleep."

_______________________________________

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Kazi said in a huff. "Because we gotta get Lira and Sarin together, and your gonna be my lil Cupid that helps me do it." 

"Fine." Kazi rolled his eyes "I swear if you screw anything up on purpose you will not live the rest of your miserable loveless life."

"Okay chill Marie." sweat ran down Kazi's forehead.

"So here's the plan, Sarin was gonna make a move, but she got a bit too drunk and passed out so we have to do it for her, take this and the note she left."

Marie hands Kazi a box full of what ever Lira liked and a note Sarin wrote.

"Go place it where Lira is sleeping."

"Alright fine." Kazi sneaks by and places and hurries back before either of them woke up.

Sarin groggily groans, "This hangover sucks, why do I even drink?" Sarin looked over to see Marie and Kazi talking.

"Yeesh, glad I was already away from there before she woke up." Kazi and Marie pretend to not notice that Sarin is awake.

Sarin looked over to see Lira asleep holding her arm. "Wonder where those chocolates are..." She spotted on the table and realized what Kazi and Marie were up to.

"Hey, wake up." Sarin said softly, patting Lira on the stomach and putting the box of chocolates on her lap.

"Urghmm... What?" Lira said drowsily.

"Happy Valentine's day Lira." Sarin gave Lira a soft kiss on the cheek waking her up fully.

"Happy Valentine's day to you too Sarin." Lira said, kissing her back

"Open the box." Sarin said letting her head fall back and closing her eyes.

Lira noticed the lack of tape, so she pulled the box open seeing a smaller velvet box

"Sarin you're joking with me."

"Well I hope I'm not."

Lira opened the box slowly, to see two intertwined circles of metal, one gold and one silver with a small diamond on top.

"We've been together 5 years? Ever since Remi and you came back from the metro. My heart melted from how clueless and clumsy you were back then, so why not be more than just together, let's get engaged."

Lira had tears of joy flowing from her eyes, Sarin dried Lira's tears, before grabbing the ring and sliding it on her ring finger.

Marie winked at Kazi.

_______________________________________

Later at Crusty Sean's food truck everyone had met up.

"Furen, how do you stay in that form for so long?" Marie questioned Furen about his furry, yet inky, but doesn't leave any ink behind.

"It's easy being in this form, it makes me stronger and I have more ink usage since my body is made out of it!" Furen said with his tail wagging.

"We seriously need a cure for you."

"No!" Furen yelped going behind flare.

They giggled at Furen's response to a cure and all started placing orders. After the gang finished eating, Sarin and Lira made their engagement, then it was off to the beach for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this is late because I was busy being gay with my boyfriend, who's oc is a girl for specific reason I won't explain. Beach time is gonna be a second chapter, if anyone see this please tell me my mistakes writing at 2:30am isn't my best writing time but I try to clean up my mistakes if you point them out!


End file.
